Reunited
by immagina
Summary: A fic that describes kurama's feelings during those 6 months that Hiei was gone. Did Hiei kept his promise to return? find out! from kurama's POV. YAOI ! r&r minna!


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's Notes.:: Iya!! wow...it has been two long years since I've last written a Yuu Yuu Hakusho fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And one more thing...this fic has *YAOI* content...ehhe..ya know..m/m relationship...so if you're not in to those things, you might as well exit this and go find others, or later on regret this and flame me =(. Ohtherwise, sit back and enjoy. comments and hell, even flames, are freely accepted, mail me at chesca14316@yahoo.com. r&r minna!! doumo arigatou!!   
enjoy!!..::  
  
Disclaimers::.. None of these characters belong to me, and will never be (although i wish i had), because Yoshihiro Togashi already does and his other colleagues. So onegai, don't sue me!! just sharin' a piece of my imagination! (this is what it's all about in the first place, ne?)..::  
  
gomen ne, for the wrong grammars!! (hey, what dayya expect from a 14 yr.old fan like me?!) ^^;;  
  
ok, enough with babblings!!   
  
a yuu yuu hakusho fanfic by~~ chescaOtaku  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~~Reunited~~  
  
  
Aother night has engulfed the whole Ningenkai. The warm breeze had turned into a cold one that sends an endless shiver to every spine. The burning sensation of the sun has been replaced by the shining moon that atops the velvety black sky. The stars shimmer ever so brightly and twinkle like little diamonds scattered endlessly in space.  
  
Another day has passed.  
  
Another day to face.   
  
Without him.  
  
It has been 6 months since I've heard his low, seductive, yet caring voice. It has been 6 months since I've last seen his blood red piercing eyes. It has been 6 long months since I've cradled him here, in my arms. Long lonely nights spent without him. I thought I'm gonna die from lonliness during those times. Yet, I never gave up, due to the mere thought and hope that he'll come back to me, land on my window and lean on it quietly and watch me intently.   
  
Every night, every hour, I waited for him, my eyes searching frantically for any sign of him. Any ki of him. Just a faint one can relieve me.   
  
But I found none.  
  
My hope started to cease and fade away during those restless nights.   
  
Sometimes, I even wonder if he's still thinking of me, wherever he is, in the vast lands of Makai. I wonder if he has found another. Fear started to crep up my body and a pang of jealousy shot through my head..and fragile heart.   
  
That single comtemplation can kill me. That's the last thing I want to happen.   
  
I've devoted my life in loving him, caressing him, protecting him...ever since my emerald eyes met his. It took me a lot of guts to reveal him how I feel, due to my fear of rejection. I really thought he was going to reject my love.   
  
THAT will kill me.  
  
Insead, he silenced me with a deep, hungry kiss that brought a new light, new hope into my life. During that moment, I felt that I was the luckiest kitsune, happiest Ningen to live. That fateful night brought our hearts closer, sending electrical waves down into my body. Our spirits bound together and we hugged each other fiercely, as if to never let go. I felt his racing heartbeat next to mine and his steady breathing as he whispred those 3 words I've been dreaming and longing to hear.   
  
I wish that moment would go on forever.   
  
But sadly, it does not.   
  
Just two weeks after our revelation of feelings, he bid me farewell, but he told me he's going to come back soon, after he finished some tasks and errands in his army at Makai. Serving Mukuro and being a heir surely sucks.   
  
That goodbye tore my heart apart as he flew out of my window and as I watched him vanished into a portal...completely.   
  
I held his promise here, deep within me. I told him I'll wait for him no matter how long it takes.   
  
I've kept my promise, never being oblivous about it. There's no single day that I forgot to think about him. I even long for him while in school, looking out in the window, allowing the rays of sun crest upon my face. I look out to him, watching, feeling any sign of him.   
  
Still, I found none.   
  
I pondered silently if he kept his promise. I truly hope so.   
  
Ironic, isn't it? Makai's most feared and infamous thief, here sitting on his bed waiting for someone he loves, he cares, desperate.   
  
The greatest thief, here, lonely searching for an answer he cannot find.  
  
Kistunes like me aren't known for our fidelity, instead are known for being philandering foxes, making love and dumping them once we get bored and go find another.   
  
I wonder if he still thinks of me that way.  
  
I deliberate if he still fears that one day, I'll dump him, like his mother did and search a new one.  
  
Unquestionably, I will *never*, ever do that.   
  
I love that koorime too much to hurt him.   
  
Apparently, being a Ningen affected my physical, mental, and most of all, my emotional aspect.  
  
I, Youko Kurama of Makai feared no one during my lifetime there...even the scariest creature existed there during my time awed me and was terrified of me.  
  
But that was then.  
  
Now is different.   
  
I am but a weakling, scared of being rejected, scared of being unloved.   
  
This life truly changed me...yet I never despised it. I never bewailed about it. I even thank the gods for giving me this opportunity to change.   
  
To love.  
  
With all my heart.   
  
I turned my head into the wall clock and noticed how much time has passed. I readied my myself to sleep, thinking about the dawn that awaits and the day to come.   
  
It has, again, been one of those turbulent nights full of false hope...   
  
Of him, coming back to me.  
  
As I clutched my pillow tightly and as I closed my eyes, ready to fall into a dreamless slumber, I felt something familiar.  
  
Something warm...a familiar ki...something...someone...like...  
  
I bolted upright to see if my intuition and instict's right...  
  
It is, indeed.  
  
I saw him there, gazing at me intently and his tired, crimson eyes lit up as I recognize him.  
  
"Hiei!!!" I hugged him tight and tears began to flow and trickle my cheeks.   
  
Tears of happines.   
  
Tears that never trickled down my cheeks during my reign as Youko Kurama, centuries ago.  
  
"Oh Hiei, I've missed you so much...doumo arigatou Inari-sama..."   
  
He, again, have silenced me with a passionate kiss. Just like out first night together.   
  
He kept his promise. He came back.   
  
For me.  
  
Evidently, I was wrong, this is not one of those lonely nights...this is one of the most remarkable ones.  
  
Indeed, we are reunited.  
  
He and I.   
  
  
  
~~*owari*~~  
  
whew...hoped you enjoyed!! for those who are anti-yaoi, i've warned you earlier!! ^^;; r&r minna!! ja!!   



End file.
